Think Of Your Words
by GoddessOfWisdomWar-Athena
Summary: Zeus and Hera are fighting again. It was about the affairs of Zeus. Zeus said something to Hera and lost his words. This made Hera very very sad. It made the other Olympians very shocked. Hera made a decision on something to Zeus but he begs at her. Hera gave him a second chance then she helps Poseidon on something.. Zeus gets jealous.Pothena in future chapters. Zera Fanfic. ENJOY!
1. Marriage is nothing

It was a beautiful morning in Olympus, everyone was doing their job. A certain Goddess is lonely and upset. Everyone there was having fun, everyone except her, Hera. The Queen of Olympus looked at her right side of her throne which was Zeus' throne. It was empty, Zeus was up to his tricks again which is having an affair to his mistress'. The Queen's inside out was jealous.

She don't know why her husband treats her like that. Why he leaves her alone. She was about to think of something but the throne room door went open. Zeus went in with a messy hair and he was late... again. Zeus went to his throne and sat down. "Where were you?" Hera said with a calm voice.

"I was ... ermm... out." Zeus replied not looking at her. "Then why were you late?" Hera asked. "Oh Hera, I thought you'd already know." Zeus said, he knew she was very angry at him. " You know for a king you should be a great example." Hera said. "Well you're the Queen, they will follow you instead." Zeus spoke.

That made very angry, she stood up, and she was going to shout... NOW! "Well, instead of having an affair to every women you see in the world, you should be a rightful king and a mindful HUSBAND!" Hera shouted angrily and sat down.

"For the last time, my dear, you should mind your own business." Zeus said. "Do you think I'd like to mind your business? I know I would but I just did that because your my husband. You married me. It's in the laws that if you marry someone you should be careful to not take them away from you..." Hera spat and continued shouting at him. Zeus can't take it anymore so he spoke " I don't care about our marriage anymore"

Well that didn't sound good. The Olympians gasped and stared at them. Hera stopped talking and sadness rose from her body. She can't believe what he just said. She stared at the floor and Zeus looked at her. He saw the sadness in her eyes and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hera, my dear, I-I am so-" but she cut him and removed his hand from her shoulder. "NO! Please... don't" Hera stood up and walked to the door of the hall. "Hera, please!..." Zeus tried but he knew he can't.

" You only think about yourself and not me... and you think that this marriage is nothing for me? Think about it..." and with that Hera went to the hall. "Hera, wait!" but she was gone.


	2. Show no weakness

Hera ran as fast as she can. She ran through the halls and stopped. She fell to the floor and burst into tears,heartbroken. She can't believe this was happening to her. She stood up weak and went to her Zeus' room.

She sat on their bed and cried out her tears. She was completely hurt. She cannot resist this sadness. Back in the throne room, Aphrodite was holding her chest. "Oh no...no no this is not happening" she shouted.

Everyone looked at her, she spoke "Do you realized what you just did, father? You-you turn her love for you into deep SADNESS-" but Athena cut her off. "And what you said to her made her into deep weakness" Everyone gave her a confusing look.

"You don't know do you" Athena said and Zeus shook his head. "She-she is the Goddess of Marriage remember... and the opposite of marriage makes her weak which is what you said earlier" Athena replied. Zeus thought about he just told Hera _'I don't care about our marriage anymore...anymore'._

Zeus felt guilty about it and realized it was raining. Back in the King and Queen's room, Hera was feeling something different. She took a deep deep breathe. Her chest was aching and her lips whispering how people disliked her. She was wondering why Zeus treats her like a different person or Goddess.

She placed her hand on her neck. She knew that she would be ill and sick, very sick. Her body cannot control this anger and hurt. She laid herself on the right side of their bed and slept in tears. It suddenly thundered around Olympus.

The Olympians heard the thunder and stared at the wall. Aphrodite spoke again.." Oh no... no no this is bad really really bad. Crying and-and-"Athena cut her off again. "ill and sick. Hera is ill and sick. Look what you've done father. You should solve this..." By then Athena stood up, followed by the other Olympians and went back to their rooms.

Zeus stood from his throne and went to their room. He opened the door quietly and saw Hera sleeping on the right-side of their bed. He went to her and placed his hand on her neck. He felt the heat in her body. He rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I-I am so sorry, my dear, Hera. I didn't mean-I am truly sorry" tears went down on Zeus's eyes.

"I should've thought what was happening and cared for you more.." Zeus whispered. He stood up and went to their cabinet. He took a towel, went to the bathroom, took a bowl of water, and went to Hera's side. He dipped the towel in the bowl, squeezed it, wiped Hera's body with heat, and placed the towel on her forehead.

He kissed the cheek of Hera and went beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as well as his legs around her legs to keep her close to him and to make her feel warm. After he snapped his fingers and the lamps turned off then he fell asleep.

Throughout the night, Hera had nightmares. She shivered through her body. Zeus wrapped her tighter to make her warmer. When Hera screamed in her dreams, Zeus woke up and spoke "Shh...don't worry. You are safe, I am here" Hera calmed down and went to her sleep.

Morning came and Hera woke up still in Zeus's arms. She felt the weakness of her body and the headache in her head. She took off the towel as well as Zeus's arms and stood up. She was half-way to the bathroom but then she fell down the floor and Zeus woke up.

"Hera? Hera!" Zeus stood up and went to her. She helped her and he said " Why didn't you wake me up?" She led her to the bathroom and waited her to come out. After he led her to her bed and she sat down.

There was a bottle of water near the lamp, Zeus took it, and gave it to Hera. " Here my dear, drink first, it helps" Zeus said. Hera drank the bottle of water. Zeus sat down and rubbed her back but Hera flinched her arm and placed the bottle of water on the lamp. Zeus took it off and Hera was trying hardly not to cry.

But a tear dropped from her face. She wiped it off quickly but still Zeus's noticed. "What's wrong Hera?" Zeus looked at her but she looked away. To be honest, Zeus didn't know how Hera cry, nobody does. Everyone knew she was very strong and mature, that was her outside look. But the inside nobody knew...


	3. Lost his trust

Chapter 3

"Hera..." Zeus said while wrapping his arms around her. More tears came out of Hera's eyes.

"NO No! ...please." Hera took off Zeus's arms around hers and he watched her cry, leaning on the wall.

Hera felt pain on her heart, remembering what Zeus's did for all this years.

" Hera, I-..." but she cut him off.

" Please Zeus,...just...leave me alone first." Hera whispered not looking at him and still crying her tears out.

"But Hera-" Zeus pleaded.

"Just leave me... please" Hera said once more.

She continued crying on the wall while Zeus stepped out of the room. It was already their breakfast. Zeus went to the dining room and saw everyone sitting down, eating. He sat down and took Ambrosia & his Nectar. He ate and somebody spoke "Father, where is our Queen, Hera?" he looked up and it was Athena who spoke. He stopped eating and replied " She is at our room. She needs to rest and I'll just send her Ambrosia and Nectar later." Athena gave him a look like 'Are you sure or it's something else?' and nodded.

After he ate, he took Ambrosia & Nectar and took it with him. He went to their room and saw Hera still in the same place, still sniffing her colds in. He closed the door quietly and went to Hera. She looked at him with her red watery eyes and wiped them off.

"Here Hera, eat your Ambrosia & Nectar first" Zeus said.

He placed the plate on the table and helped her eat carefully. As soon as they were finished, Zeus wiped her mouth and sat next to her. "Are you feeling well now?" Zeus asked and she nodded. "But I think you still need to rest becau-" she cut him off. "No Zeus. I don't need any rest. I need to stick my responsibility to the world now." She replied, she still felt sad. " And so be it is." He muttered. Then the door opened and the other Olympians went inside the room. Zeus stood up " I would probably leave them to you" and she nodded then he went out of the room. Three girls went closer to her.

"Mother! Mother! Are you all alright?" Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis said at the same time.

"Yes I am fine, Thank you" Hera replied sweetly.

"My dear sister, as we all can see. You look terribly sad and tired. We all think that you should rest first." Hestia said.

" No more rest, dear sister. I need to take my responsibility to the world now. But still thank you all." Hera smiled.

"Mother?" Athena said.

"Yes Athena?" Hera replied.

"I am so sorry for what father said. I am sorry he said that. I am so sorry I didn't-" Hera cut her off.

"Don't be sorry. It's is not your fault."

After asking her many questions, Aphrodite started to tell her stories, shopping of doom, and cute pinkish dresses which made the Queen laugh at her. The others told her hero stories to distract her sadness. After a few minutes, "I will just get our lunch, okay?" Demeter said and Hera nodded. She went out and the Olympians stared at Hera. " What?" she started.

"You are actually letting Demeter do this, my Queen?" Poseidon said.

"Hey, It doesn't mean if she is obsessed with cereal, she is not allowed to cook our specialty on Ambrosia and Mortal food... just...give her a chance, okay?" Hera replied and they nodded. After that Demeter came with Ambrosia and Mortal food which is salad. She gave them each one of it.

Hera smiled as a thank you for her. During the day the boys went to their jobs and so as the others. The only Goddess there left with Hera was Athena. She waited the Queen to dress up and they went back to the throne room after. She sat on her throne and sighed. Same thing today, doing their work:

Apollo was doing lists of haiku. Artemis was glaring at some boys in an Iris-message. Hermes was talking to someone in the phone. Hephaestus was making mechanical chains. Hestia was chilling on the floor. Demeter was eating her cereal. Aphrodite was making cute couple names. Poseidon was...arguing with Athena while reading her book. And Ares was sharpening his knife. Hera took a deep breath and looked at her side. Zeus wasn't there again.

She stood up and said " Hermes! See, where is Zeus?! Now!" sat back at her throne and Hermes ran off. Athena looked at her 'Oh no, what is father up to now?' she thought. After a few minutes, Hermes came back.

Hera stood up and Hermes spoke "I am sorry, my Queen.". Hera knew what that meant. "He did it." Hera said. Hermes nodded at her and she ran off crying. The Olympians got worried then Poseidon shouted "Everyone to your rooms! Now!" and they rushed off. " Leave her first" he added and he went to his room.

Later at that night, Zeus came back. It was quiet. He went to his room and didn't see Hera. He went to the garden. The garden, with beautiful flowers, Persephone raised. The beautiful trees and insects that are immortal. He looked around for a few minutes. There he heard a sound of crying. He looked around and saw a beautiful Goddess sitting on a bench, crying her tears out. Her tears made her dress wet and it didn't stop. Zeus went to her beautiful wife...

**Sorry I have exams so... better off next week. I promise. Please review - GoddessOfWisdomWar-Athena**


	4. Tears of sadness

Chapter 4

"Hera, why are you still here?" Zeus asked but she didn't respond. He sat beside her and hugged her tight but she still didn't move. She just continued crying her tears out. Zeus pulled away and saw her holding something.

"Hera, what are you holding?" he asked. Hera finally moved and opened her palm. It revealed the wedding ring Zeus gave her. He didn't know why she was holding it and not placed in her ring finger or Zeus was just stupid enough not to understand.

"Why aren't you wearing the wedding ring I gave you?" he asked.

" B-because you told me that o-our marriage mean nothing anymore and now I just realized that I think that we are not meant for each other, Zeus" Hera replied, still crying.

"Why?" Zeus asked, out of all questions.

"You wanna know why?" Hera asked, looking at the floor, Zeus nodded.

"Because your endless affairs... You think that I don't care if you do it. You think my heart didn't ache when you leave me here every single day?" Hera looked at him but he just looked down.

"We fell in love when we were young. After that we married then have kids with you. Then after that, you started to have endless affairs. You didn't even care what I told you. I told you to stop those affairs for me, for me not to shout at you more and more. But yet you didn't stop. Do you know how much that hurt me?" Hera stopped at that part.

Silence went at the garden. Hera was crying her tears of again. She didn't take this so much hurt. She took a deep breath and sighed. She continued:

"2 years ago, when you were with your...affair. I was at our room, crying at our bed. I cried and my tears didn't stop. I had a thought. I went to my drawer and I took my divorcement papers. I took a pen and sat on our bed. I kept writing even though the paper was getting wet because of my tears. As I finish the paper, the only thing that was missing was your signature. My second thought spoke: Hera don't do this, You want your family happy but it won't be happy without you. It won't be the same way. You love your family so much, so don't do it. Your love to him when you were still young is still there, I just know it. Then my first thought appeared: Hey, your life will change if you do this. I thought for a moment... then I followed my second thought. I ripped the paper into pieces and started crying after. I threw the paper and went back to sleep to distract my feelings. I was about to HAVE a divorce with YOU, Zeus" Hera said and cried more, putting her arms to her face.

Zeus looked down, he looked so sad. He never thought how Hera would do this. Then he asked the most stupid question to ask but certainly good. " Then why didn't you do it?" he looked up at her. She removed her hands at her face and looked at him with her red watery eyes.

"I-I didn't do it Zeus because I really did love you. I was hoping that there will be a chance that it would be back to the same way when we were young. Hoping there was a chance that you will change and you will still love me. From the first day we met, when you rescued us from father's stomach." She stopped and cried again.

She continued. "Mother saw your fate before me. She told me I would just get hurt but I didn't believe her. Then she came back to me a few weeks ago. She told me to have a divorce yet I didn't. I really did love you Zeus, from Olympus to Tartarus and back. But Maybe, maybe mother was right. Maybe when I leave you, you would be a better person, a better person without me. Find a better queen, a queen that likes her better than I do. The Queen that you would treat well enough than me." Hera finished , stood up and ran. She went to the door of the hall and stopped. She cried and leaned on the wall. She cannot believe she was thinking of this.

Zeus was startled what she just said. He didn't know how much he'd done bad to her. He cannot forgive his self. He stood up and ran to Hera. When he saw her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Here, Zeus had tears falling off his face.

"Please Hera, please. Don't leave me. You are my only wife and I love you so much. I am sorry for what I did. You make me happy and my heart always pounding when you were beside me. I am so sorry for what I did. Please... just ... don't go. I-I'll prove it to you, just don't leave me. I love you Hera! I love you!" he said and they both cried together. Hera was taking Zeus' arms off but she couldn't then she spoke " Prove it...Zeus ... prove it." She finally took off his arms and ran to their room.

Zeus was just there standing and crying. 'I need to prove it to her' he thought and went to their room. He saw Hera, sleeping. He sat next to her and kissed her cheek lightly. He laid down, wrapped his arms and legs around her to be close to her and slept.

Morning came to Olympus, Hera and Zeus woke up and sat. He went closer to her and kissed her lightly in the lips but she didn't respond. "Morning, my dear." He said and smiled lightly.

"Morning." All she said, but didn't smile.

They stood up, changed their clothes, and went to the dining room to eat. They sat and ate their breakfast. While eating Hera spoke "Uh Lord Poseidon?"."Yes Lady Hera?" Poseidon replied."May I have a permission to tour your domain because I actually haven't seen it and I want to explore." Hera explained." Sure My Lady. When would you like me to tour it?" Poseidon asked. " Later Afternoon by 2 I guess..." she replied. "Well then, be my guest." Poseidon said. Hera smiled and said "Thank you". And they continued to eat. Zeus was looking at them, a bit jealous. After he finished his food and went to Hephaestus to get his lightning bolt. Hera went to the garden after. She wondered around and saw a beautiful pink, sparkling, and with red tips flower. She smelled it and smelled flagrant. 10 times more flagrant than the most flagrant perfume then someone spoke. " Flagrant isn't it?" she turned around to see Persephone. " Oh Persephone, didn't notice you... wait isn't it winter?" Persephone smiled and spoke "My husband allows me to visit my garden for 2 times a week." Persephone said. "Oh..." " So see ya" Persephone went away and disappeared. Hera smiled and grinned.

At 2pm, Hera went to change for their so called 'tour'. Then Zeus came in while she was wearing white girly dress with matching scarf, a blue bag, and blue doll shoes. She checked her hair if it was messy and went to Zeus who was standing awkwardly. They were a hand away.

"I guess I should be leaving now..." she held his hands and by Zeus' surprise she kissed him in the cheek.

" Bye honey" she called out while closing the door. Zeus was now thinking what will do at their Anniversary for a few weeks. Hera went to Poseidon's door and knocked.

Poseidon opened it and asked " My Queen, are you ready?" .

Hera smiled and said " Oh please, I am still your sister." .

"Okay fine. My dear sister, are you ready?" Poseidon asked.

" Of course" she replied. Poseidon offered his hand but Hera crossed her arms at his.

"I am still your sister" she said and Poseidon smirked. Then they teleported themselves to Poseidon's kingdom.

**Had time to make some fanfic while studying but I still have exams. You know what? I can't stop making stories in my head so...here it is...ENJOY! and yes REVIEW please!–GoddessOfWisedomWar-Athena**


	5. Big Brother

**Chapter 5 **_**is up!**_

Poseidon started to tour her. He introduced her to some of his guards and underwater sea creatures that could talk. They walked around while Hera half-smiled but looked sad and Poseidon started to look at her weirdly.

"What?" Poseidon asked.

"I just...agh I asked you to me to come here because I want to refresh my mind for a little bit on what happened but you actually took it seriously... well it is quite interesting... it's fine." Hera replied .

"Okay, okay. I will stop...I just want to distract you on what happened yesterday sis...so..." Oh my! Poseidon can't find the word he was going to say.

Hera sighed. "Okay. Well, at least could you help me be happy in a day?" she smiled sweetly.

Poseidon smirked. "Hmm...maybe. If you explain to me whatever happened to you and Zeus last night first." Poseidon crossed his arms smiling.

"Hey-" but he cut her off. "Just to help you with it." Poseidon said.

"Agh , your too hard-wait... how did you-were you spying on us yesterday?" Hera is the one who crossed her arms and Poseidon unfolded his arms, looking guilty.

"Oopsie... well, you know me well." Poseidon admitted. Hera did a weird thing. She took his head and messed it with her hands.

"You, annoying brother." She said and took her hands out of his head. They laughed.

"So...promise?" Poseidon asked.

"Fine. Let's walk and talk."Hera replied and started walking. Little did they know Zeus sent a Iris-message to spy on them. Zeus can't hear them talk, only their actions. Hera explained how she was planning the divorce but Zeus stopped her, he said he would prove it to her.

"-You see, I really love him "Sy". I loved him more than I had, more than myself, more than I could really have. I wanted him to be happy. That's why I wanted to have a divorce, for him to be out of his wife's life which is me. How he treats me like a different person that he is tired of having. I want him to be with someone else...but I still think that *sniffs* why he cheats on me. Didn't he ever love me? *sniffs* Can my life take it easy on me? Does life has a problem on me or not?" Hera started crying in her words and Zeus can see this.

Poseidon hugged her tight and let her cry on his shoulder. "Shh...don't cry little sis...don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Poseidon said while rubbing her back.

" You're still-the same-brother-since*hiccup*we've been swallowed by our-father, thank you" she said between breathes and hugged him tighter. She pulled away and Poseidon spoke "Now don't cry. Don't be weak. You said it yourself, remember?" he wiped away her tears, she smiled and nodded. Hera tipped toed and kissed Poseidon's forehead. "Let's go back what I promise?" Poseidon asked.

"Well...before that...I'll just..." Hera knelt down, took a seaweed, and placed it to Poseidon's head then ran.

"Hey" he ran to catch up with her.

When Hera saw a enormous and beautiful whales around her, she stopped. Poseidon finally caught up with her then Zeus disconnected the Iris message but they still didn't notice. Zeus think that Hera likes Poseidon more than him. He was getting more jealous.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Poseidon asked.

Hera nodded still shocked by the whale. "Yeah"

"It is the Enormorainbow merdiance whale. Only present in my kingdom. None in the mortal world." Poseidon explained.

"Cool" she replied and smiled.

"Come on" Poseidon said and walked to a Enormorainbow whale that stopped in front of them. Poseidon climbed on it and helped Hera on board. "Whoa...are we really going to ride on this thing?" she asked and he nodded. The whale started to move smoothly. While they were having a ride, they started to tell secrets and stories.

"Did you know that Aphrodite and Hephaestus are getting along now?" Poseidon said.

"Really? That's odd. They are getting along after the capture of Aphrodite and Ares." They both laughed like it was a joke.

"So... Do you like somebody?" Hera asked next.

"Uhhh..." Poseidon looked away.

Hera sighed and smirked. " It is her, isn't it?"

"Who?" Poseidon asked quickly.

"Athena" she replied.

"What!? No... no... There is no way I am having a crush on Athena." He said trying not to be guilty.

Hera made a weird face like 'Oh Yeah, right'.

Poseidon sighed. "Fine...you're right. I like her. I, God of the Sea, am in love with Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

He replied and Hera giggled. Back on Olympus, The words of Poseidon echoed into Aphrodite's mind then she screamed so loud and skipped around the halls screaming "It really did happen. Oh My Us! I am right! I told you all!" The Gods covered their ears as she screamed ad it reached Atlantis.

"Oh no...she knows." Poseidon muttered.

"Don't worry...she will not tell her. Besides... she knew this would happened." Hera replied and Poseidon nodded.

"So... why do you like her?" Hera continued.

**Be back next time. I am still busy. Stay updated . I can update the next ones any time so...good luck ;) Review always :P Thank you and Enjoy! –GoddessOfWisdomWar-Athena**


	6. Being free is not allowed

**Chapter 6 **

"Well, I liked her since we've or she with my help invented the chariot. She was awesome when I worked with her. She was...friendly back then. In Athens, I really let her win. I started to argue at her, blaming her that she cheated to you know...the more you fight the more you get to know each other and closer to each other. I know I had an affair at her temple with Medusa but...she didn't exactly knew the story. That is why she got really mad at me. Medusa handed me a love potion that is why I was there and didn't know what I was doing. Athena was friendly, funny, beautiful, and talented. I love her so much. So sis? Will you help me? "Poseidon said with his puffer-fish eyes.

She rolled her emerald eyes. "Okay Fine. I will" she replied. "Yay, Thank you sis" Poseidon wrapped his arms around her tight. Then continued their dinner after and continued walking and talking around.

When it was night time, they went back to Olympus. Hera went to her room. She saw Zeus sitting on the couch, he looked...disappointed.

"Hey Honey" she said placing her bag on the couch.. She sat next to him and decided to kiss him lightly on the lips with her eyes closed and pulled away quickly with a sigh.

"How was your day?" Hera asked, holding his hands, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Why were you late?" Zeus said looking at her eyes with an angry voice for Hera to notice and get a bit scared.

" I-I lost track of time. I am sorry, my dear." Hera replied uneasy.

"Is it really time or it is something else you want to share to me?" Zeus asked and stood up.

"Wha-what kind of question is that, Zeus?" Hera asked confused. What is happening to him today?

"I-I..." He was about to shout but he trailed off. Knowing that they would end up fighting again and could repeat whatever happened last night. Hera lowered her head to be ready for another shout but instead he said ."Let's just go to sleep".

"huh...okay" she raised her head and whispered.

They changed their clothes and went to their bed. "Good night" he kissed her forehead and laid down to their bed. Hera faced the opposite of him and replied "G'Night, Zeus". Zeus went near her, wrapped his arms and legs around her, held his hand to hers and slept like that. Hera felt what he did. She was wondering about how he was about to shout at her. She can't understand why. She can't understand herself and what was happening to her life. Her thoughts are becoming to be messed up. She knew he was going to be angry. About what? She didn't know. If it's about Poseidon why doesn't he understand her being free and to just refresh with her brother? All this why's are going around her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. She took of Zeus's arms and legs carefully, stood up, and went out of the room. She ran to the throne room and sat on her throne.

Her tears went down after a moment. She tried to wipe them off but it kept falling. Their she started to cry. Her life was so complicated. She can't understand what was happening to her. Back at their room, Zeus woke up and noticed that Hera was gone beyond his arms. He stood up and went outside to look for her. He saw Poseidon walked through the hall and went to the throne room. He followed him and saw Hera. Hera was crying and Poseidon started to talk to her. He hid and listened to their talk.

"My dear sister, why are you crying?" Poseidon asked.

She looked up with her watery eyes and shook her head. "Nothing...,,it's nothing" Hera wiped her tears but it kept falling down. Poseidon sighed and extended his arms signalling her to hug him. "Come on" he said.

Hera stood up and cried on his shoulder. "I-I don't know what is happening to me anymore. I am totally messed up about my whole life... he almost...shouted at me...a while ago. I don't even know why, brother. Maybe it was because of us but why is he mad at us being together? Doesn't he want me to be happy and have a free life?...I don't want to stay with him for so long. It makes me feel we are not meant for each other. When he is sweet to me, I feel sad, more sad. I am still angry *sniffs* at him but I don't want to. It just comes back. I love him, brother. So much to end this. I love him so much. I just...don't know what to do anymore. Please ... help me, brother."

She cried more at Poseidon's shoulder while patting her back. Zeus heard enough. He felt sad about it. He went back to his room and thought about it.

Poseidon took her outside and sat down on the steps.

**Sorry it's short! No time! It's my Graduation a few more weeks and I need to practice our song and the steps. Stay updated. And Review pls...or Private Message me. I Love chatting 3! Byie. –GoddessOfWisdomWar-Athena**


	7. Hearing the feeling

**Chapter 7**

"Come on dear sister, don't cry. Don't cry." He wiped her tears while they sat on the stairs.

"Why? Tell me why? Why do I have to have a life that's worse? Why did they let me be born? Why did I have to be a Goddess? Why do I have to love him and not treated to be loved by my own husband? Why, ain't I perfect enough?" She continued to cry.

"Hey, don't say that. You are already perfect for being just yourself. The original you, the Hera they never seen before. The Hera I have been with that was so sweet. The Hera who they never had seen before. That's the time you could show the real you and just being yourself, you are perfect just the way you are, okay?" Poseidon said and she nodded.

She calmed down for a little while. She wiped her tears away and whispered. "Thank You" he smiled at her.

"So...you wanna start tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow? For what?" Poseidon asked.

"For you and Athena, silly." She laughed.

"Oh right. Sure." He replied and then they went back to their chambers after.

Hera opened the door slowly and sniffed a bit. She turned around and saw Zeus sitting on their bed, awake. She went to him and sat beside him.

"Oh Zeus, sorry. I just... went outside to have some fresh air." Hera said.

"I see. I woke up because I found you not beside me." Zeus replied and rubbed her cheek smoothly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you. I was just thinking." Hera looked down.

Zeus looked at her in aww. He knew that she wasn't feeling well because of him. He cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her passionately in the lips. He tasted the flavour of her lips while enjoying it. Hera did no movement, she was feeling so sad for what he was doing. She loved him but she can't accept him because of their problems. Every movement and touch from him makes her break her heart, makes her feel like they weren't meant to be. He continued to travel her lips. He tasted all her presence. His lips then went below her neck and tasted her shoulder. He looked up and saw Hera starting to cry. He stopped and looked in her eyes.

"Sorry." He said but Hera kept sobbing. It was not in what he was doing, it was what he was letting her looked down then he took her hands and spoke:

"You could've just told me what was your problem earlier, Hera. The one you and my brother talked about."

Hera looked at him in shock. He knew the words that she said about him to Poseidon. How she felt about him. He knew! Tears kept forming on her eyes. She can't believe that he heard her.

"I-I..." she trailed off.

Zeus placed his finger on her lips." Shh...speak no more. Forget what I said. You need rest, now sleep."

Hera nodded and they slept in the same position.

In the morning, Zeus woke up and saw Hera still beside him, asleep. Zeus slowly moved his hand to stand up then Hera slowly woke up. They sat up and Zeus went to her. He took her forehead and kissed it gently.

"Good Morning, my dear Hera."

"Good Morning to you to, Zeus." She half-smiled.

"Let's eat for breakfast" Zeus said and she nodded. They changed their clothes and went to the dining room for breakfast. They sat down each others ends and ate their ambrosia and nectar. While eating, Hera caught Poseidon looking dreamily straight at Athena who was talking to Artemis. Hera kicked Poseidon at his foot.

"What?" He looked at her in a annoyed expression.

"Stop staring! You will be noticed." She whispered shout. She saw Zeus looking at her like 'Huh!?'. She smiled at Zeus and looked forward to Poseidon in a weir face.

"Fine" He replied and started to eat. She rolled her eyes and continued to finish her ambrosia. After she ate, she went and told Poseidon: "Later. At our room, let's plan."

"But what about Zeus? He'll kill me." He whispered.

"Don't worry. I will explain it up to him." She replied.

"Okay."

She went to their room and went to her desk. She took some papers, pencils, ball pens, and erasers. She arranged it on the desk. The room door went open and she saw Zeus.

"Hera, what are you doing?" he asked.

She went near him. "I was just-uhh...uhm may I have a permission for Poseidon to come here. We-uhh need to do this kind of project that we need to uhh-finish." She explained and walked near Zeus.

"Please..." she said sweetly.

Zeus sighed. "Fine."

"Yay" she jumped and hugged him tightly. She pulled away slowly. "Thank You, Zeus."

He nodded. "I will just get my bolt at Hephaestus okay?"

She nodded then he went out the hall. He sighed and breathe heavily. He was getting jealous at their brother.

"Just don't mind them okay? Everything will be just fine." He told himself.

Back at their chamber, while Hera was fixing the desk, she heard a knock from the door. She called out "Wait a minute"

She went to the door and saw Poseidon. She smiled "You may come in."

"But what about Zeus?" He asked.

"I told him already." She replied.

He smiled and walked in. They sat together on the chairs and Hera fixed the ball pen and papers to ready to write.

"So, what is on your mind for her?" she asked and looked at Poseidon.

"Mmm...what do you think? Gifts, Books, Invite her for dinner, be friendly to her or..." he trailed off when she was starting to write something.

Few minutes past, Hera spoke up.

"How about...take her to a beautiful place?"

"No...not quickly." He thought about it.

"Yeah. You have a point." She said.

Olympian minutes past, Hera started to scream. Poseidon was startled.

"OH my Styx! I know what to do. We are going to make a puzzle for her and-" Poseidon interrupted.

"-And make a sculpture out of it but the sculpture will be only seen when she solved the puzzle." Poseidon interrupted.

"How did you know that?" She looked at him weirdly.

"Because that was the one that I was thinking before you screamed."he replied.

"Okay...that's...weird." she said. "But where will we get the _thing_ that will make it only shown if she solved it?"

They both thought of it. Where will they get the thing that will make the puzzle magical? Hmm...wait?...magical?...magic?.

"Hecate." They said in unison then the door of the room shut open revealing, Zeus. They turned that startled them. Hera stood up.

She went near him and fixed a bit of his toga."Uh Zeus?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can we go to Hecate's place? We need to get a potion for this kind of-of project that we need to finish...early" Hera said softly.

Zeus thought of this for a moment. " Yeah. Sure."

She smiled a bit. She placed her hand under his chin, closed her eyes, and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away slowly after and sighed and looked down.

"Thank You." She whispered. She looked at Poseidon and nodded at her. They went to out to Hecate's place. While they were walking Poseidon spoke up.

"I guess you are still mad at him that you didn't want to kiss him right? And it just makes you feel sad in his..."he trailed off. Knowing that he wasn't making her better. "Sorry" he muttered. She muttered him a 'it's okay' and they continued to walk. When they arrived at Hecate's, Poseidon knocked 3 times. The door slowly went open.

"Must be... magical." Poseidon said and Hera smiled. They walked in and saw a girl popped into mist. They slowly backed away but the girl spoke.

"Please don't be scared. It's me Hecate. Goddess of Magic." She said.

Hera looked at her like 'Oh, Yeah.'. Poseidon was going to touch her like she wasn't real but she slapped his hand. "Ouch" he rubbed his hand.

"Uhmm Queen Hera and Lord Poseidon, what are you doing here?" Hecate asked.

"Uhh Hecate, do you have some potion that can reveal a sculpture in a puzzle when you solved the puzzle pieces in one?" Hera asked.

Hecate thought for a moment and she spoke." Oh yeah I think I have that in my other chamber. Come on follow me." She said. They followed her inside a room full of potions. They were like 'Wow' in their expression of their faces and Hecate smiled.

She started to go around the room finding the potion. Most were colourful but it wasn't the right one. Poseidon sat down on a chair and Hera scanned the potions. She looked at the names of the potions. There were Mist, Clothing Z, Razid Mix, LforSpell... She took the LforSpell and read the definition: _Potion that makes it show that the couples that are in love are really meant for each other. This is meant to be used for rings, jewelries, etc._ LforSpell Hera thought.

"Hey Hecate. Does this LforSpell really work?" Hera asked.

"Uhh Yeah... oh here it is"She got the potion. She went to them and handed it to Hera. "Here."

"Thank You... zhow much is it? And yeah this LforSpell too."Hera asked and showed the LforSpell.

"That one is 74 drachmas... and that LforSpell is 86 drachmas." Hecate said. Hera handed her 160 drachmas and said "Thank You." And smiled.

They turned around but the door wasn't around. They looked back at Hecate.

"Oh sorry my house is magical. I will just teleport you guys. _Aniza Von Jue."_ She whispered and next thing they knew they were outside of the house of Hecate.

Hera looked at Poseidon. "Weird."

"Yeah Let's go." Poseidon said and they teleported to the throne room.

**Sorry for Late Update. This is my longest chapter so far. WOW! Well, I got graduated. Thank You! Here is my story. Chapter 8 is up next week... or soon! I hope you liked this one. I promise to update soon. As soon as you guys review and follow or mark me as favourite. Other stories will be coming. Oh yeah PM me also but more on REVIEWING! Thank You have a great summer! –GoddessOfWisdomWar-Athena 3**


	8. The Planning

_**I own nothing except for the act of the story. Sorry for the late update. I got busy reading books and enjoying my vacation. Hope you all will understand. I love this story so much and I wouldn't bother to let this abandoned or adopted. No matter how long I haven't updated, I will always finish my stories. Back to the story ;)**_

**Chapter 8**

They spend each other's time in Poseidon's chamber in Olympus. They were deciding on what kind of sculpture it would be.

"Do you think it would be better if I was in it?" Poseidon joked because he was getting irritated on what they will decide on.

Hera smacked his head and laughed. "Shut up. It will not work. She will not like it if you were there." She kid.

He rubbed her head. "Hey!"

"I was just kidding. Jeez..." Hera shook her head.

Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, back to the gift. I have an idea. But we need things." She said.

"Like what?" he asked.

Hera wrote lists in a paper, divided it, and gave the other piece to Poseidon.

"Here. You get the rocks, glitters from Aphrodite, glue from Hermes, scissors, and puzzle pieces while I will get the paint, newspapers from Dionysus, diamonds from Hades, cutter from Hephaestus, leaves from Persephone or Demeter, and the frame. And yeah add feathers on your list." She said and Poseidon wrote it on his list.

"Let's meet here by...(checked her watched) 4 o'clock. 2 hours from now." He nodded.

They stood up and went for their search.

Hera first went to her son's work shop. She knocked three times. The door opened slowly and revealed her son, Hephaestus. He wore his mechanical helmet and his working attire. It looks like he was doing something.

"Mother?" Hephaestus asked. Surprised that his mother came.

"May I come in?" he nodded.

She went in and waited for Hephaestus to come near her.

"Do you need something, mother?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Much surprise I need to borrow cutter." She said sweetly.

He nodded and went to find his tool. "Very well."

While finding, Hera decided to have a conversation. "So... I have heard you and Aphrodite are getting along, am I right?"

"Yeah, we are."

"How did the two of you worked out?" She asked and sat on the bench.

"She recognized that I have been very lonely and upset with her. She didn't want that to happen." He replied.

"Oh... that's nice. I am glad you two worked out very well." She smiled.

"Thank You, Mother. How about you and father?" He returned the favour back. But Hera didn't looked well when he mentioned him.

Silence went in.

A long pause before she could reply.

She sighed. "Well, not much. We certainly are just being together. It is sad though."

Hephaestus looked appreciated on her mother's words. She looked sad when it comes to the topic between his father and mother.

Hera had a thought. Not just to change the topic but to make her gift more special.

"Hephaestus. Do you happen to help me make a necklace lace?" She asked.

"Yes Mother. Of course. What kind do you want me to make and how many?" He replied. Hera smiled.

"I will give and inform you by the day of tomorrow but the number of laces is two. I would want to make something special for your father." She replied.

Hephaestus smiled. He knew that her mother was in the inside always sweet. Not mention after Zeus started the affairs, Hera before was happy, sweet, enjoyed her life, and a loving mother and wife. Not to mention his father threw him out, knowing that he would be ugly. But he forgave him also when he asked for an apology because he was in a bad mood that kind of year.

"Sure. Oh... here, mother. If you need more come back to me." He gave the magical cutter to Hera and she smiled.

"Thank You." She stood up and went out.

She went to her next list Dionysus. To get harden newspapers.

She went to his chamber and knocked 3 times. She was startled when she heard a low voice behind her.

"Why, my Queen?"

Hera raised her shoulders on what she heard. She turned around and saw Dionysus.

"Why Dionysus, you startled me. I was going to ask if you have a spare of harden newspapers." She replied.

"Come on, let's go inside Mother." Dionysus offered.

They went inside and she took a sit while he went to find his newspapers on his closet drawer.

She looked around and saw diet coke on the table instead of wine.

"Dionysus, why do you have diet coke instead of... wine?" Hera asked.

"Uhh... Father punished me from chasing a nymph. He said that I will not use my Godly powers until I realised what I did. That is why I used Diet coke instead. And yeah Diet Coke is my second favourite." Dionysus replied from the corner.

"Oh... okay." She smiled.

"Uhh, do you need 5 papers in one or 10 papers in one newspaper?"

"10 in 1 please..." she replied sweetly.

He nodded and took ten papers. He went to the Queen and gave her the papers.

"Here, mother."

"Thank you. Here, take these. For giving me these." Hera gave him 8 drachmas.

"Oh no, Mother. I don't need these." Trying to give it back.

"No, I insist." Dionysus finally accepted it and gave her a nod as a thank you. She smiled and went out to the garden to find Demeter.

As she went inside the garden, she smelled fragrant flowers around her.

Roses, Daffodils, Lilies, and more other kinds.

"Demeter?"

She heard voices of laughter behind her. She turned around and peaked in the bushes. She saw Demeter teaching her daughter in controlling the tin air with leaves and other nature related stuff. Hera went to them not being noticed.

"I see you both are busy." The two girls were startled. They looked at her and smiled.

"What brings you here, dear sister? Persephone, manners." Demeter went to her and gave her a hug. Persephone kissed her Aunt in the cheek.

"Oh well, I had a need of dead leaves for a...certain project, Demeter. Would you mind if I take some?" She asked.

Demeter looked at Persephone and nodded. She raised her hand, slowly leaves raised up and went to the hand of Hera. Hera smiled at her.

"Thank You."

"We are glad to help." She replied and Hera went to the gates of Olympus.

She teleported to the gates of Hades. A man was in front of her with a boat below. He bowed when he saw Hera.

"What brings you here, milady?" Charon asked.

"I need to speak with Hades." Hera replied.

"Of course." She went in and he rowed the boat.

Soon, they arrived the palace of Hades. Hera gave Charon drachmas and went inside. Cerberus was guarding the door and he barked at Hera.

She backed away but a man spoke. "Cerberus heal." Surely, the three-headed sat down. The man went to Hera.

"What brings you here, Queen Hera?" It was Hades.

"Uhh, Lord Hades...can we talk? And sorta I need a favour." She replied.

Hades nodded and they went inside.

They sat together on the couch.

"What is it, you came here for?" Hades asked.

"I needed to do a project and I need 10 diamonds and uhh...some crushed gold. Who'd you give me some? Or better, I will pay you." Hera asked.

"Well, I see that you really need this diamonds...so, I will just give it to you. After all, you are my sister." Hades replied and gave her a small bag of diamonds.

"Thank You, Hades." She went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." She added and went back to Olympus.

She went through the halls and went in their room. She didn't notice Zeus, so she went to her drawer and tried to find her paint.

"Uhh...Hera? What are you doing? And what is that gold in your bag?"

Not looking up she replied "Uhh, that is nothing. Finding my paint. Oh, here it is."

She placed it in the bag and went to find frame in their cabinet.

While finding in the cabinet she asked Zeus. "Zeus? Do we have extra frame?"

"Uh, I think there is one in the upper drawer."

She did what he said and took the frame. "Here. Thanks, Zeus." And she went out the room. It was 3:45. She went to the garden and waited for 4pm.

**All I want is REVIEW. That's it. And maybe follow. Chapter 9 will be next Wednesday. **


End file.
